icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1916-17 NHA season
The 1916–17 NHA season was the 8th and final season of the National Hockey Association. Teams were to play two half-seasons of 10 games each, though this was disrupted. The NHA franchise of the dormant Shamrocks was taken back from its owner Eddie Livingstone and used by the Toronto 228th Battalion, which had a number of NHA hockey players who had enlisted for military service. Also known as the Northern Fusiliers, the team played wearing khaki military uniforms and was the league's most popular and highest scoring club until the regiment was ordered overseas in February 1917 and the team was forced to withdraw. A scandal ensued when several stars were subsequently discharged, not having to fight and alleged they had been promised commissions solely to play hockey. The NHA would sue the 228th Battalion club for its withdrawal, though ultimately did not succeed. A dispute also erupted over the rest of the playing schedule. The Toronto Blueshirts club was suspended for the rest of the season by the league, and some of its players played for other clubs for the rest of the schedule. The league intended for the players to be returned at the end of the season to whomever would own the Toronto club then. As the sale did not take place, the league kept them. The owner of the Blueshirts would file several lawsuits over the league's actions, sparking the events that led to the founding of the NHL. League Business Emmet Quinn resigned as president on October 18,1916. The Ottawa club wanted to suspend play for the season due to the war, but was voted down. Executives * Frank Robinson, Montreal (president) * Frank Calder, (secretary-treasurer) Directors: * S. E. Lichtenhein, Wanderers, * G. W. Kennedy, Canadiens * Martin Rosenthal, Ottawa * E. J. Livingstone, Toronto * Capt. L. W. Reade, 228th * Mike J. Quinn, Quebec Rule Changes A split-schedule of two halves would be used. The single-referee system would be reinstated. Throwing the stick to prevent a goal would mean the award of an automatic goal for the other team. Regular Season Suspending the Blueshirts On February 10, 1917, the Blueshirts played their final game, losing 4–1 at home to Ottawa. The following day, a meeting of the NHA executive in Montreal was held to deal with the 228th Battalion leaving for overseas. Toronto proposed continuing with a five-team league, but the other owners instead voted to suspend Toronto's team. The players were dispersed by a drawing of names. The following day, President Robinson was quoted as stating that the players would return to the club after the season, but he would not guarantee that the club would be allowed to return to play, stating that would be decided at the NHA annual meeting. Continuing the season Ottawa, while not unhappy at the suspension of Toronto, nevertheless lost a game for the use of Cy Denneny in a game against the 228th, and saw the Wanderers and Quebec receive wins for games against the 228th. The club threatened to not play for the rest of the season. However, cooler heads prevailed and Ottawa went back to work. The following weekend, Harry Meeking and Eddie Oatman arrived in Montreal, after being discharged by the 228th after arriving in Saint John, New Brunswick. Oatman charged that the 228th owed him $700 for his commission for his play with the 228th. As Oatman had gotten out of being drafted into the PCHA by being a member of the 228th, this set the Ottawa on again to reverse the game decision, claiming that Oatman was ineligible. Final standings ''Note: W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties, GF= Goals For, GA = Goals Against'' After the 228th Battalion dropped out, and Toronto suspended, the schedule was revised so that the remaining teams would play a 20 game schedule of two halves containing 10 games each. Some of the games to that point were moved into the second half. The 'second half' therefore included some games that the 228th and Toronto played. Results ;First half ;Second half ‡ Ottawa lost game on use of ineligible Cy Denneny. † Wanderers given win for this game in revised second half. & Quebec given win for this game in revised second half. * 228th was ordered overseas. Toronto club was suspended by league. Scoring leaders Leading Goaltenders † Totals includes two 228th Battalion games played in second half, not counted in standings. Playoffs The Montreal Canadiens won the O'Brien Cup, but lost to the Seattle Metropolitans of the PCHA in the Stanley Cup Finals. Game Ads 16-17NHAMontrealGameAd.jpg|Montreal 16-17NHAOttawaGameAd.jpg|Ottawa 16-17NHAQuebecGameAd.jpg|Quebec City 16-17NHATorontoGameAd.jpg|Toronto 16-17NHAFOttawaGameAd.jpg|Final @ Ottawa See also *National Hockey Association *List of pre-NHL seasons *List of Stanley Cup champions Category:1917 in hockey Category:National Hockey Association